my_boy_in_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Kako Motoya
Kako Motoya (本谷歌子, Motoya Kako) is the main protagonist of My Boy in Blue. She is a kind-hearted but spoiled girl with a fixed moral compass, who, despite her protests, was pulled into a mixer intended for adults by her best friend. There she met a mysterious but kind adult man, whom she quickly starts to grow attached to. While their feelings initially seem to be mutual, she's soon rejected by him for being only 16. She later comes to find out, that the man she met, Kota Sagano, is actually a local police officer. Thus begins her short conquest for trying to charm him into becoming her boyfriend, only to moderate success- instead of the outcome she was hoping for, the two skip dating and go straight to marriage. Appearance Kako is noted to be very short, and she often refers to herself as a "midget". She has round, big, brown eyes and slightly longer than shoulder-length hair, which is a lighter shade of brown. She rarely lets her hair loose, seeing as it is by nature very messy. Instead, she keeps it in pigtails, buns, braids or ponytails. Her usual take on the Oto High School uniform consists of a brown skirt with a pink stripe in the hem, a white dress shirt with a pink cardigan on top and a pair of knee-length, black socks paired with brown shoes. Other variations include her wearing a blazer with the outfit, which she often pairs with a bowtie. She wears her wedding ring as a necklace, for while she wants to keep it with her at all times, she doesn't want to risk having her classmates, or any other students at her school finding out that she's married. Personality Kako has a very care-free, happy-go-lucky personality. She's very empathetic and cares deeply for those around her, sometimes even if they had wronged her or someone dear to her. She's very forgiving by nature, wanting to see the best in everyone. While she is very kind and respectful to most everyone, she still has a bit of edge to her- she often acts quite rashly, she isn't afraid of any type of confrontation and she's ready to protect the ones she cares for if necessary. She can sometimes come off quite spoiled, childish and naive, which shouldn't come as a surprise, seeing as she is still a teenager. While she seems to act rather calm and collected with most people, she often completely drops this when accompanied by Mikado. With her she gives in to the wilder side of her personality, cursing, squealing in excitement and switching emotions in a matter of seconds. It is also worth noting, that around Kota she seems to half give in to the same act, dropping the curses but not the squealing. She's also very affectionate toward him, not afraid to seize the moment for a hug or a kiss, as long as there's no audience around them. Background Kako comes from a loving family of three, consisting of her, her Mother and her Father. She has a good relationship with both of them and is noted to resemble her mother quite a bit in her fussy, somewhat thoughtless but well-meaning nature, as well as her appearance. A funny coincidence between the two is that Kako's Mother's first love from her youth was also a local police officer, who worked in her home town. While Kako respects her parents, she doesn't think twice about sometimes treating them somewhat cruelly, telling her Mother to bugger off whenever she embarrasses her in front of Kota or hanging up on her Father mid-sentence if they can't see eye-to-eye on how long she's allowed to stay at Kota's apartment. Out of the two, she gets especially annoyed with her Father's over-the-top, overprotective nature, that seems to always hinder her plans. She's lived in Oto for all her life and has grown attached to the way of living in her home town. She's used to riding her bike to school, sometimes together with Mikado, or going to the Nagakura family's bathhouse with her friends. Relationships Kota Sagano For more information, visit here. Kako and Kota first meet at a mixer party intended for adults, which Kako and her best friend Mikado had snuck into, pretending to be 22-year-old college students. While the adults around her (as well as Mikado) are getting wasted, Kako notices that Kota keeps staring at her. This initially creeps her out slightly, but when Kota saves her from having to take a shot of tequila, she brushes off her suspicions. When the party's over and some of the participants are getting ready to go continue their night elsewhere, Kako quickly offers her thanks to Kota by giving him a drink from the vending machine, explaining that she really can't take alcohol. She then tries to hurry away from the scene, however, Kota offers to walk her home, which she out of politeness cannot refuse. On their way home, Kota asks Kako if there's anyone she's seeing at the moment, which Kako's quick to deny, exclaiming that if she had a boyfriend she wouldn't have come to a mixer. Kota is relieved by this, which surprises her. He goes on to explain that he believes Kako's a good person whom he'd like to befriend, seeing how she had acted during the night. Their pleasant conversation comes to a screeching halt when Kota asks Kako how long she's lived in Oto and she accidentally reveals her real age. He immediately gets angry with her and sends her home with the next taxi he can catch, scolding her for acting so foolishly. The next day, Kako and Mikado share Kako's bike on their way to school. They talk about the happenings of the previous night, but soon Mikado spots a police officer nearby. She quickly tries to hop off the bike, however, they get stopped by the cop regardless. As the girls turn around to apologize bitterly, they notice that the officer is in fact Kota. Kako tries to apologize for what happened the night before, however, she only gets scolded by Kota again, who seems like a completely different person suddenly. What follows is a series of events, in which Kako and Kota keep being dragged together, despite if they want to be in the same space with each other or not. These incidents include Kako almost getting molested and then being saved by Kota, a workshop visit to the Oto High School by the police force, etc. All these events lead to Kako at one point overhearing a conversation between some local delinquents, who plan on taking revenge on Kota. She initially thinks of reporting this to either Harada-sensei or the Police Box, however, she is convinced by one of the delinquents, Heisuke Okami, not to do anything about it. She does, however, end up saving Kota from a blow to the head when the group attack him later that same day. This doesn't end well for her though, as she gets hit instead. Feeling responsible and also frightened by the possibility of losing Kako, Kota follows her to the hospital and ends up spending his days off with her, waiting for her to wake up with her parents despite their protests. When she finally comes to, he is relieved and after a short conversation with her ends up proposing to her, explaining that dating would be impossible for them, but a law-abiding contract would let them be together. Kako is overjoyed by the prospect and accepts. Heisuke Okami Kako met Heisuke for the first time when she accidentally happened to overhear a conversation between him and some of his friends, discussing taking revenge on Kota for taking them into custody. She contemplates denouncing their plans, but accidentally drops her phone and gets caught by the guys. One of them picks the phone up for her, and lightly scolds her, telling her "phones are sensitive" and that she "should care for it like it's her baby". This momentarily fools her into thinking that maybe the boys aren't as bad as they seem, however, right after Heisuke threatens her and tells her not to tell anyone about what she'd heard. Later on, Kako gets in between Kota and Heisuke in a fight, shielding Kota from a blow in the head. This leads to Hesuke accidentally hitting her instead, and her fear of him is heightened to the maximum. When Kako starts her second year in high school, she and Mikado are quick to discover that Heisuke, despite being a year older, is listed as being in the same class as them. Mikado Yaguchi As mentioned earlier, Mikado and Kako are best friends. They have a very loving and supportive relationship from the get-go. Jiro Nagakura Jiro is Kako's classmate, and a mutual friend of Mikado's. Kaoru Sagano Kaoru and Kako meet for the first time when Kako is at Kota's apartment and Kaoru comes on a surprise visit to see his wife. She is at first fooled into thinking that Kako is a teenage prostitute whom Kota had hired, but her suspicions are soon after proven completely false. As it turns out, Kota had only briefly mentioned that he'd gotten married in a voicemail and had given absolutely no description or details on his wife, also leaving out the part that Kako is only 16. Yui Sendo Kako and Yui's relationship starts out cold, as they both seem to share a mutual hatred for each other. Tee-sensei Kako is introduced to Tee-sensei when she's volunteering at her local children's home with Yui. She accidentally mistakes him for a child twice, however, he doesn't take offence to it, noting that it is a common misconception due to his height. The two share a somewhat friendly relationship, in which Tee-sensei gives her his blunt opinions on things, like Kako's approach to her work ethics. By being fully honest and transparent, he ends up helping her a lot in her work. Kako, in turn, ends up growing somewhat attached to him, thinking of him as a precious co-worker. Gallery Quotes (To Kota) "That's awful... You shouldn't hold my hand while you're rejecting me." Trivia *According to her second character page, Kako's birthday plants are cactus flowers, egret flowers, etc. **The meanings of these plants are "innocence", "thinking of you even in my dreams", etc. *One of her favourite anime series is ''Pretty Cure. ''She occasionally watches this magical girl show with Kota. *One of her favourite manga series is ''Great Teacher Onizuka. ''She shares her love for this manga with Jiro. *Kako has a thing for smells. She doesn't seem to be particularly proud of this quirk of hers. **She especially likes Kota's smell. She's mentioned that it calms her down. **She's also commented that she thinks Heisuke smells nice. References Category:Main Characters Category:High School Students Category:Characters